We Can Do This
by Bookwyrm429
Summary: Percy and Annabeth aren't together, but that doesn't stop them from getting drunk and getting together. Normal AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **This is the first story I've ever actually put on here. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck. Reads and reviews would be appreciated.**

 **Obviously I own nothing, or I wouldn't be working two jobs.**

Percy sat down heavily on the couch, dropping his head into his hands. His entire persona radiated defeat, and he couldn't bring himself to change it. The entire situation was screwed up and he didn't know how he was going to fix it. How did you fix something like this? Did you get a card? Buy some flowers? He could only imagine how that would go.

'Hi! I bought you this card that says sorry I got you pregnant with some flowers to make everything better!'

Cue getting punched in the gut and then door being slammed in his face.

He didn't even know HOW it happened!

…

Well that wasn't entirely true; he knew _how,_ just not _why._

He sighed heavily as he flopped backwards onto the couch. He stared at the ceiling, not really seeing anything. He was trying to come to terms with the fact that he was going to be a father, and it wasn't really clicking. He couldn't place himself in a home with a wife and kids; he wasn't old enough! Kids were a far off concept, an after-college thing that was still a few years off. He was barely 22! He wasn't ready to raise a family!

He groaned and buried his face in his hands again. He needed to stop acting like a spoiled child; Sally Jackson had raised her son better than that. Realistically, he had known as soon as he was told this was something he was going to handle and take care of properly. What kind of man would he be if he just ignored it? One just like his own absentee father? No thank you.

He groaned again, finally pulling himself off the couch and standing with a new conviction. He grabbed his keys and started heading for the door, bound and determined to travel across the country that moment to see her face to face. He would go to the airport, get the earliest flight out, and show up at her apartment…

After he actually packed. He looked down and realized he would need to get dressed as well.

Okay, new plan. He would shower, get dressed, and THEN go to the airport. He also needed to call his mom, not to tell her about the baby, but to at least let her know he was going out of town. And he also needed to leave a note for his roommate so Grover didn't freak out when he didn't come home…

He stopped and took a deep breath. Everything would be fine.

He could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Makes me giddy to be able to go on the app and see my own story. *squee***

 **Obviously I own nothing, or I wouldn't still live at home.**

As Percy sat in his rental car outside her apartment, he realized he couldn't do this. What was he going to say? He hadn't even called to say he was coming! She was going to open the door, and proceed to slam it in his face; he could even feel the ghost of the wood smacking him as he sat there.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Whether he was welcome or not didn't matter. He would NOT abandon her, or the baby. Ever. He had helped create it, albeit drunkenly, but it was still his responsibility. And if she turned him away, he would keep coming back. He knew the right thing to do, and by the Gods he was going to do it.

With one last deep breath, he opened the door and climbed out of the car. With determined steps, he nearly marched up the steps to the building and practically threw the door open.

Then he realized how idiotic he looked and dropped back into a normal-not-a-crazy-person walk and approached the elevator. At the last second he swerved, deciding the stairs would be both faster and a good way to expend at least SOME of his nervous energy.

Climbing the steps two at a time, he could feel his beat faster and louder with every step. His hands started shaking, and his breath started coming faster. By the time he made it up to the 5th floor, he was nearly panting with his heart beating a drum rhythm in his ears. Standing on the landing, he took a few deep breaths in and out, counting to 10 a couple of times to try and help calm himself down.

Once his heart rate returned to at least a quieter hum in his chest, he approached the first door on the left. No matter how many breaths he took he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking.

Without any further delaying, he took one final deep breath in, and knocked a solid three times. He held the breath in as he heard rummaging followed by a loud thump. His breath came out in a whoosh and a smile as he heard a curse follow the thump.

And that was how Annabeth found him when she whipped the door open with a scowl on her face.

Without missing a beat, Percy smiled wider and said, "Is that any kind of language to be using around the baby, Wise Girl?"

He was expecting and deserved the punch to his face.


End file.
